


silver moon's sparkling

by crawgluvr4



Series: cool r76 ficlets for fun party people [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, just two bros hanging out nothing special. don't worry about it., not like hard drugs bro don't worry about it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawgluvr4/pseuds/crawgluvr4
Summary: yeah the title is from kiss me by sixpence none the richer. i have problems. sue me.i wrote this on my friend's couch at 4am then scared the shit out of their cat, so this was woven with fear in the words
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: cool r76 ficlets for fun party people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751152
Kudos: 8





	silver moon's sparkling

jack has his thumb over the flashlight on his phone, and the room glows like coals. his right leg is bouncing and every time gabriel rustles the cigarette papers, his rhythm is interrupted as he jumps.  
  


gabriel knocks his knee against jacks in amusement. “you really so worried about getting caught?”  
  


jack glances at him, and lit from below he looks almost menacing. “no.”  
  


“you’re acting like it.” gabriel rolls his thumbs over the paper, dabs his tongue along the edge and seals it, moves onto the next one. jack is watching him intently. “youre acting like you’ve never done this before. you lie to me, morrison?”  
  


jack does his startled little jump again, and gabriel grins. “I didn’t fucking lie, reyes.”  
  


“uh-huh,” gabriel says.  
  


jack shifts slightly, and their knees knock together again. gabriel doesn’t pull away. jack rolls his wrist and the red light in the room moves with it.  
  


“I mean,” gabriel says, sitting back. “I can't imagine some sweet and innocent little farm boy doing drugs in his corn field or whatever. wouldn’t it catch fire?”  
  


jacks eyes narrow. “we didn’t smoke.”  
  


“oh?” he hands jack one of the joints; jack looks at it for a beat longer than he should.  
  


jack shrugs. “vincent and I would get shrooms from our neighbours’ fields all the time.”  
  


“you-” gabriel burns his finger on his lighter and bangs his ankle off the corner of the table at the same time. “fuck shit.”  
  


“eloquent,” is all jack says as he deftly steals the lighter from gabriel's hand.  
  


“hey, fuck you.” gabriel elbows him this time.  
  


“mad I got more experience than you, reyes?”  
  


“as if. hurry up and give me the fucking lighter.” gabriel holds his hand out impatiently as jack slowly lights his joint and inhales from it. he holds it up in front of gabriel's face, not looking at him, and exhales as gabriel snatches it from his hand. “where i'm from you don’t just wander around hoping whatever weird plant you picked off the ground would get you high. I value my life, you know.”  
  


jack looks at him and grins. “vincent's sister was a mycologist.”  
  


“I don’t know what the fuck that is and I don’t really care.” he flicks the lighter and frowns as his finger throbs slightly.  
  


“mushroom scientist.”  
  


“I literally did not ask.”  
  


jack blows smoke into his face and leans back. their knees are still touching. gabriel elbows him again, and this time his arm stays mostly against jacks side as he leans back to join him.  
  


“this is weird,” jack says, after a peaceful minute. “how did you even get this shit.”  
  


gabriel makes a non-committal noise. “security here is lax, for now. I think they want us to break the rules.”  
  


jack licks his lips, and gabriel pretends he doesn’t watch. “the rules or the law, though?”  
  


gabriel snorts. “same difference.” he gestures at jacks leg, still bouncing slightly. “that what got you worried? breaking the law?”  
  


jack flicks ash onto his own lap, puts his head back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. “I told you I’m not worried about being caught.” he squints.  
  


gabriel turns slightly, leaning his chin on his hand. jack closes his eyes as he does so. “you worried i'm gonna rat you out? someones gonna find us in here? I promise this is a private affair.” gabriel hesitates, jokes anyway. “like a date.”  
  


“haha,” jack replies, flatly.  
  


gabriel winces, takes another drag, remembers jack can't see a fucking thing with his eyes closed. “really. what's up, morrison?”  
  


jack crinkles his brow in annoyance, eyes still shut. “are you aware how fucking annoying you are?”  
  


“you love me for it,” gabriel hopes.  
  


jack cracks open an eye, regards him silently.  
  


they stay like that for a long while, although jack eventually closes his eye again. gabriel stays watching him as he finishes smoking, how jack's lips part to let the smoke out and don’t quite close again every time. at some point, jack's thumb slides off his phone slightly, and the room illuminates briefly until jack corrects it. when his own joint burns his fingers gabriel doesn’t jump as before, just leans towards the table and stubs it out directly onto the wood. jack is still flicking ash into his lap. gabriels lips feel tingly as he leans back into jacks side.  
  


jack scares the shit out of him then. “hey, reyes.”  
  


“fuck, what.”  
  


“you ever done that thing,” and he pauses for a moment. “done that thing where you're at a party or whatever with someone you like?”  
  


“I have been at several gatherings with people i've had a crush on, yeah.”  
  


“shut the fuck up.” jack slaps at him, lazily, and when his hand brushes gabriel's arm he leaves it there. the tingly sensation gabriel feels surges to jacks hand. “I mean you follow this person around and make an excuse to be in their conversations. or maybe it’s a more personal thing and there aren't so many of you. whatever. you sit next to them and you're having a drink or a smoke or whatever.”  
  


gabriel feels a little lightheaded. “uh huh.”  
  


“and maybe you ask to share their drink, or get them to roll you something.” there is a tiny tightening of jack's hand on gabriel's arm. “and they do. and you drink out of the same bottle right after them, yeah? put your lips where theirs were.” jack swallows. “if they roll you something you watch their tongue as they do it and think about it while you smoke it.”  
  


gabriel watches jack's mouth move as he speaks. “not easy to ask someone to kiss you, is it.”  
  


“no,” jack says. “but will you?”  
  


gabriel kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the title is from kiss me by sixpence none the richer. i have problems. sue me.  
> i wrote this on my friend's couch at 4am then scared the shit out of their cat, so this was woven with fear in the words


End file.
